Beaucoup de trajet pour rien
by Eastpak
Summary: Détective à Boston, Emma doit aller dans le Maine afin d'interroger une certaine Regina Mills, témoin dans son affaire. Est-ce au final beaucoup de trajet pour rien ? Jour 2 - Swan Queen Week - Travel.


Commissariat - Boston,

« Madame, nous vous demandons de ne pas quitter le pays. » Regina roula les yeux au policier.

« Cela risque d'être difficile, Officier, vous avez mon passeport. »

« Vous avez été témoin d'un … »

« Oui oui d'un événement capital à la sécurité intérieur, je suis au courant. Puis-je y aller maintenant ? »

« Oui, merci Madame Mills pour votre aide et votre compréhension. »

« Comme si j'avais le choix … » Murmura Regina en sortant au commissariat.

* * *

Quelques jours plus tard, Emma se trouvait à son bureau lorsqu'un dossier fût posé brutalement dessus.

« Regina Mills. »

« Qui est Regina Mills ? »

« Elle a été témoin de ton affaire. »

« Et j'apprends cela que maintenant parce que ? »

« Elle n'est pas de Boston. » Emma roula des yeux.

« Merci de l'info, super efficace. » Emma ouvra le dossier en essayant d'ignorer l'incompétence de son collègue.

« Me fais pas chier Swan. Tiens son passeport, tu pourras lui rendre au passage. » Son collègue s'éloigna et Emma soupira en fermant les yeux.

« Storybrooke Maine ? Sérieusement ? » Emma haussa un sourcil. « Encore un coin paumé, ça va me prendre des jours … »

* * *

Quelque part dans le Maine le lendemain.

« D'accord, cette carte est peut-être ancienne mais cette ville n'existe pas … » Emma soupira puis repris la route. « Continuer vers le nord, ça fonctionne en général. » Emma continua de rouler pendant quelques kilomètres. « Bienvenue à Storybrooke … Enfin ! » Emma dépassa le panneau d'entrée de la ville. « Maintenant, où êtes-vous Regina Mills ? » Emma se trouvait maintenant en ville. « Chez Granny's ? Allons voir. » Emma s'arrêta devant le restaurant. Elle regarda la rue déserte, sa montre puis sortit finalement de sa voiture. Peu de monde se trouvait dans le restaurant en ce début d'après-midi. Emma scanna rapidement la salle et se dirigea vers le comptoir. « Bonjour Miss, Détective Swan de Boston, savez-vous où je peux trouver Madame Mills ? » La femme au comptoir regarda Emma puis retira sa sucette de sa bouche.

« Ruby et que voulez-vous à l'Evil Queen ? » Emma haussa un sourcil.

« Evil Queen ? »

« C'est comme ça qu'on surnomme Madame le Maire par ici. »

« Madame le Maire ? Regina Mills est le maire de cette ville ? »

« Yep. »

« Mais que faisait-elle à Boston ? » Ruby haussa les épaules.

« Faudra lui demander. » Emma roula les yeux.

« Ce qui me fait revenir à ma question initiale Miss Ruby, savez-vous où je peux trouver Madame Mills ? »

« City Hall. » Emma haussa un sourcil. « Suivez la rue principale puis prenez à gauche après la bibliothèque. » Emma ouvra la bouche. « Le grand bâtiment avec une horloge. »

« Je vous remercie. » Ruby donna un clin d'œil à Emma puis la regarda partir. Emma retourna rapidement à sa voiture.

* * *

Rue principale en direction du City Hall - Storybooke, Maine.

« Suivre la rue principale et prendre à gauche après la bibliothèque. » Emma hausa un sourcil en regardant les rues à proximité de la bibliothèque. « Quelle gauche ? » Emma soupira en arrêtant la voiture à côté de la bibliothèque et se passa une main dans les cheveux. « Boston, aucun problème mais alors une petite ville du Maine, je me perds … Je hais les voyages. » Emma laissa tomber sa tête sur le volant.

« Puis-je vous aider ? » Emma releva subitement sa tête et vit une femme brune avec des livres dans les bras.

« Hum, oui. Détective Swan de Boston, je cherche le City Hall. Miss Ruby m'a dit de prendre à gauche après la bibliothèque mais il se trouve que j'ai un peu de mal à trouver mon chemin. »

« Belle French, je m'occupe de la bibliothèque. Vous devez prendre la deuxième rue à gauche. Ruby considère la première à gauche comme une continuité de la rue principale. » Emma haussa un sourcil.

« Je vois, merci beaucoup Miss French. » Belle sourit puis rentra dans la bibliothèque. Emma redémarra sa voiture et continua en direction du City Hall.

* * *

City Hall - Storybrooke, Maine.

« Bien, à nous deux Madame Mills. » Emma entra dans le City Hall et se dirigea vers l'accueil. « Bonjour, j'aimerais m'entretenir avec Madame Mills. »

« Vous avez rendez-vous ? » Demanda le réceptionniste sans porté attention à Emma.

« Non. » Le réceptionniste eut un sourire narquois en regardant finalement Emma.

« Pas de rendez-vous, pas d'entretien. » Emma haussa un sourcil.

« Je crois que vous n'avez pas bien compris Jefferson. » Emma venait de voir le nom du réceptionniste accroché à son gilet de costume. « Détective Swan de Boston. » Elle venait de sortir son badge. « J'aimerais m'entretenir avec Madame Mills. » Jefferson roula des yeux en prenant son téléphone. « Elsa, l'Evil Queen est libre ? J'ai un détective de Boston pour elle. Non, aucune idée. Bien. » Jefferson raccrocha et reporta son attention sur Emma. « 1er étage, à droite, présentez-vous à son assistante Elsa, l'Evil Queen pourra peut-être s'entretenir avec vous Détective. »

* * *

Bureau du Maire - 1er étage du City Hall.

« Bonjour, vous devez être le Détective de Boston. Je suis Elsa, l'assistante de Madame le Maire. » Emma vit une jeune femme blonde platine à un bureau.

« Oui, Détective Swan. J'aimerais m'entretenir avec Madame Mills si cela est possible. »

« Pouvez-vous m'indiquer votre raison s'il vous plaît ? »

« Madame Mills a été témoin d'une affaire à Boston il y a quelques jours, je voudrais lui poser un nombre de questions. » Elsa haussa un sourcil mais prit tout de même son téléphone.

« Madame, Détective Swan de Boston voudrait vous poser des questions concernant une affaire dont vous avez été témoin il y a quelques jours. » Elsa regarda Emma. « Bien Madame. » Elsa raccrocha. « Vous pouvez entrer Détective. »

« Je vous remercie Elsa. » Emma se dirigea de suite vers la porte du bureau amenant enfin à Regina Mills. Emma entra dans le bureau mais s'arrêta à l'embrassure en voyant Regina.

« Vous pouvez entrer Détective Swan, maintenant que vous êtes là. » Dit Regina sans relever la tête de son dossier. Ne recevant pas de réponse, Regina leva la tête et regarda Emma par-dessus ses lunettes de vue. « Détective Swan ? » Voyant Emma ouvrir la bouche, Regina roula des yeux. « Fermez dont la bouche, j'ai assez d'idiots dans ma ville. »

« Hum … Je … Oui ? » Regina haussa un sourcil. « Pardonnez-moi Madame le Maire, je commence à ressentir la fatigue suite à mon voyage. » Emma se gratta la nuque.

« Certes. Veuillez-vous asseoir. » Regina montra de la main un des sièges présent devant son bureau. « Bien, que puis-je pour vous ? » Regina porta son attention sur Emma.

« Oui, vous êtes venue à Boston il y a quelques jours, est-ce exact ? »

« Oui, cela est exact Détective Swan. »

« Quelle était la raison de ce voyage ? »

« Personnel. »

« Madame Mills, vous ne rendez pas mon travail facile. » Regina roula des yeux.

« Mon fils voulait absolument le dernier comics de Thor, notre boutique ne l'avait pas encore et je suis donc aller à Boston. »

« Votre fils ? » Emma fronça les sourcils en regardant le dossier de Regina.

« Henry est adopté Détective. » Emma annota quelques informations. « Autres choses ? »

« Avez-vous vu cet homme pendant votre séjour ? » Emma tendit une photo à Regina.

« Détective Swan, je suis restée pas plus de 10 minutes et vous me demandez si j'ai vu quelqu'un ? »

« Dans votre déposition … »

« Je suis sortie de la boutique lorsque vos collègues en uniforme sont arrivés, je n'avais pas vraiment le choix si je voulais quitter Boston assez rapidement. »

« Donc, vous n'avez rien vu ? »

« J'en ai bien peur Détective Swan. » Emma se passa une main dans les cheveux. « Je suis désolée Détective, vous avez fait tout ce trajet pour rien. »

« Je voulais également vous rendre votre passeport. » Emma tendit le passeport à Regina.

« Je vous remercie Détective. »

« Emma, je n'ai plus besoin d'être en service Madame. »

« Bien Emma, que diriez-vous d'un verre du meilleur cidre que vous ayez jamais goûté ? »

« Vous n'avez rien de plus fort Regina ? » Celle-ci éclata de rire face à la répartie d'Emma.


End file.
